Legend of Zelda: Desert Summer
by Kessolli
Summary: Link is 16 years old. Hyrule nor any of the surrounding countries have been in need of a hero. Link wants something to happen, but he doesn't want to take the peace away from all the people around him. Some romance to come. However, this isn't fluff.


Chapter 1: Monotony  
  
Link ran a slender hand through his sandy hair as Epona trotted almost lazily down the dusty path to Hyrule Market. It was a hot, balmy day and the sound of crickets and cicadas hung thickly in the air, a constant droning unique to summer. Link winced as he lightly touched his nose, checking for sunburn. Sure enough, the stinging pain told him he was, indeed, sunburned. He sighed and hoped it would cool off by nightfall. It was mid morning now, and Link was on his way to see Zelda. Another sigh escaped his lungs, but this time for a different reason. Lately, Zelda had made a habit of inviting Link to the castle for boring luncheons and light, dull conversation. He knew what she was trying to do, and she was not doing a very good job of it.  
  
That morning Saria had given him a talking to. He smiled as he imagined her large green eyes flashing angrily at his apparent cluelessness in some areas of life. Although it had been five years since LinkÕs trip to Terminia, and they were both now sixteen years old, Saria still looked like she was ten. He felt sorry for her. As he was being pursued mercilessly by the Princess, Saria had to accept the fact that she would never be allowed to experience that kind of thing. Though Link told her it really wasnÕt any fun, almost annoying, she didnÕt listen. She wanted to be a part of it, so she compensated by being LinkÕs romantic advisor. Every time Zelda was brought up, her eyes would light up and sheÕd give Link a speech about how to act and what to do. He didnÕt want to listen, but he did to make her happy.  
  
Truthfully, he really didnÕt have any interest whatsoever in the princess. Sure, she was cute and nice and all, but she was not someone Link could imagine spending ten minutes with, much less a life time. She liked to do thing the ÔrightÕ way, the royal way. Always acting proper, never stepping out of any lines set before her. True, these could be admirable traits, but she constantly tried to press them on Link, and couldnÕt stand it.   
  
One one occasion he had arrived at the castle to be met with two very large house maids who forced him into awful clothes Zelda had picked out herself. One of the maids had slicked his hair violently back while the other attempted to rub the dirt off of his hands. It was a mortifying and frightening experience that he did not want to go through again, and he let Zelda know it. She decided she could accept him in his normal attire, much to his relief.   
  
His hood was starting to feel itchy and bothersome, so he pulled it off, his sandy hair sticking out every which way. Zelda would fuss over him, he knew it. She always did things like that. As the large bridge approached, he attempted to smooth out his hair, but failed. Maybe I can just skip visiting her today, he thought. Wy should he visit her if he didnÕt want to? He always felt obligated, though he was not sure why. After all, it had been him who had saved her countless times from dangerous foes. He sighed deeply once again, wondering when something would happen again. He felt bad for wishing more trouble upon Hyrule, but things were getting downright dull and he wanted a change. For now his life consisted of paying visits to Zelda, which he could not stand, visiting with old friends, and laying around Kokori Village, wistfully thinking of past adventures.   
  
How he longed to return to Terminia and see what had changed since Majura made the moon plummet towards the planet. Once again, his mind drifted to that forsaken island of (ref), where heÕd lived a dream. He quickly forced that memory out of his head, for it made him terribly sad to think of Marin, a girl that had not even existed, but had taken hold of him. He could not shake her memory, and he constantly reminded himself that she wasnÕt real, that she could never come back. He shook his head and closed his eyes, her song ringing faintly in his ears. It was hard to believe that all of that had taken place less than a year ago. Life now was so slow paced the days seemed like weeks. As the sun beat down on his head, he flopped forward onto EponaÕs neck as grass and dirt gave way to wooden planks.  
  
Epona tossed her neck, annoyed, and Link sat up again. He laughed, ÒYouÕre probably very hot, too, arenÕt you?Ó   
  
Her sorrel coat glistened in the sunlight, and her nostrils were wide. ÒDonÕt worry, when we get to the castle IÕll have the stable aids cool you off.Ó That was one perk of visiting Zelda; his horse received royal treatment and returned fully groomed and in a good mood. As he looked up towards the bustling village, he made a sorrowful face, ÒEpona, I donÕt wanna go! I could be riding with Malon right now.Ó   
  
Epona tossed her head curtly, as if nodding in agreement. When he reached the edge of the market square, he dismounted and took EponaÕs reins, leading her through the market.   
Several children ran up to look at her. She was a magnificent horse, Lon Lon RanchÕs finest. Link was very thankful that she had fallen into his possession instead of GanondorfÕs. He shivered at the memory of that name. Even though he was pretty sure Ganon was gone for good this time, he couldnÕt quite shake the feeling that he might show up outside of LinkÕs front door some night. Link laughed at himself. Of course that wouldnÕt happen. For now, though, he had to face a different kind of trouble. Zelda.   
  
~ - ~ - ~  
  
Malon smiled as she watched her horse play in the water. She had ridden to the edge of Lake Hylia with Rarouna, a young and beautiful Gerudo mare her father had gotten her for her birthday the year before. The sleek grey mare pawed the water and snorted as water splashed into her delicate nostrils. She shook her long, silvery mane, then her whole body and trotted cheerfully out of the water. Malon laughed as she shook herself once again like an oversized dog. ÒI bet that felt good, huh ÔRouna?Ó   
  
The horse nosed Malon with her wet pink nose. Malon placed both hands on her face, looking at the water. ÒI wish Link could have come,Ó she said, thinking out loud. She had worked up the courage to ask him, and though he looked like he wanted to come, he said he couldnÕt because he had to visit with Zelda. Malon frowned and stroked the horseÕs forehead.   
  
ÒWhatÕs so special about her, anyway? I bet she couldnÕt beat me in a race.Ó   
  
Malon knew childish things such as races were trivial and pointless, but it was what she was good at. She could ride better than anyone else in Hyrule, even Link, and she could beat almost anyone in a foot race. She was a tomboy through and through. Growing up, she would always play games with Link, who she had called ÒFairy BoyÓ. She smiled and sat down in the long grass, scattered with flowers. ÒI could never be as ÔgirlieÕ as Zelda...Ó she said spitefully, Òbut I guess thatÕs the kind of girl Link wants.Ó  
  
To Link, Malon was a very good friend, a companion but nothing more. She could not change herself for him, though. All she could do was wish fervently that somehow Link could appreciate her for what she was, and return the feelings she had for him.  
  
Of course, he had no idea about the way she felt. When it came to girls, Link was rather thick. Malon laughed quietly as Rarouna started to nibble some grass. He would never guess that she liked him. They had been such good friends for so long that the thought would never even occur to him, and Malon was way too shy and unsure of herself to give him any hints. When it came to physical tests, such as riding and archery, she was confident as ever. But when it came to how she looked, and how to handle her feelings, she had no idea what to do. It was at these times that she wished desperately for her mother to still be alive. However she did not dwell on such thoughts. It was not good to be sad about something she couldnÕt change. A strand of flaming red hair fell into her eyes, and she brushed it aside, annoyed. If only she could have beautiful blond hair like Zelda, elegant and feminine gowns like Zelda, a delicate and soft voice like Zelda. She wished she could be Zelda.  
  
~ - ~ - ~  
  
ÒLink! Link, are you listening to me?Ó   
  
Link jerked out of his daze and turned to see a very annoyed Zelda. ÒUh, sorry. Yeah, yeah I was.Ó  
  
He knew she could tell he was lying, and she put on a sorrowful expression, ÒOh, Link. I just donÕt know sometimes.Ó  
  
She shook her head, as if very disappointed. Link rolled his eyes, but made sure she didnÕt see. Every time he visited she just ended up giving him speeches full of, ÒI just donÕt knowsÓ and ÒReally, LinksÓ. Link wondered why she even bothered. He flinched as she reached out to tuck a few fly away strand behind his ear.   
  
ÒLink..Ó she tutted several times, ÒYou must get your hair trimmed! It is always falling into those gorgeous blue eyes!Ó  
  
She winked. Link wanted to say something very sarcastic in reply, but withheld himself from doing so. ÒI like my hair this way.Ó  
  
Zelda smiled lightly, ÒOf course you do. YouÕre still such a little boy. I think it is time for you to grow up a bit.Ó  
  
Link scowled and turned back to the window heÕd been staring our for most of the past hour.  
  
Even doing this was excruciatingly dull. The metal of guards shifting slightly by the entrance to the castle glinted in the sunlight, and the water in the small moat ran feebly and shallow. He stared, ÒWe havenÕt had rain for a long time.Ó   
  
Zelda looked outside, as well. ÒYes,Ó she muttered, uninterested. ÒBut I donÕt mind, you know. Rain is so very depressing. It reminds me of that time on the castle top with that monster, Ganon!Ó She clamped her gloved hands to her cheeks dramatically. ÒOh Link, you were so very brave!Ó  
  
Link was growing very tired of hearing about how brave and gallant and wonderful he was. He did all of that to save Hyrule as much as he did it to save Zelda. Saving people was what he did. It was a part of him that he could not shake. Whenever he saw people being hurt, he had to do something about it. He could not stop himself from doing so, which often put him in dangerous situations. He wished one of those situations would come up soon. He was tired of the same monotonous schedule every single day. ÒI wish it would rain.Ó  
  
Zelda frowned, ÒWell, youÕre not in a very good mood today, are you?Ó  
  
Link glanced up at her. He was done with it. ÒNo, I'm not in a good mood. I hate being here, and IÕm not going to come here anymore! I could be spending all this time doing things that are much more interesting and useful and fun! Spending time with you is just dull, Zelda. YouÕre boring!Ó  
  
He could see the hurt welling up in her widened eyes. Her lip quivered and he immediately regretted his outburst.   
  
ÒAw, Zelda, I didnÕt mean it.Ó She burst into tears and he awkwardly laid a hand on her shaking shoulder, ÒIÕve just been so restless. Nothing has happened in so long, itÕs just so repetitive and tedious. But itÕs not your fault, IÕm sorry.Ó  
  
She sniffed and wiped her eyes. ÒItÕs okay, Link. I donÕt know why I ever thought youÕd like my little tea parties.Ó she laughed a little, ÒYou may go if you want.Ó  
  
Link smiled, ÒDonÕt worry, IÕll visit again. But next time weÕre going to do something fun!Ó  
  
He left, very happy to be out of there, and walked swiftly to the stables where he was met by a stable boy holding Epona by the reins.   
  
ÒYour mare, sir Link.Ó  
  
He bowed low and Link thanked him, hopping up into the saddle.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Well, I hope you guys like it! Believe me, though, it will get far more interesting! PLEASE review and tell me if you think this is worth continuing! Thanks! 


End file.
